Delicate
by yeahyeahyeahno
Summary: Remus returns to the dormitory after a full moon. One-shot.


_Another full moon, another fresh set of scars_, thought Remus Lupin as he carefully slipped through the portrait at the front of the Gryffindor tower. His body held only a pair of boxers, wool socks, and a robe about it. He'd gotten into a habit of leaving clothes just outside of the Whomping Willow so he didn't have to run through the castle starkers, causing all the paintings and ghosts to laugh mercilessly at him. No, not that again. He'd decided that leaving clothes out was a rather good idea.

Tip-toeing now, he made his way lightly up the steps towards the boys' dormitory, looking about. Each fellow Gryffindor was snug in his bed; most of them likely to be dreaming of what the girls in the next tower over were wearing to bed. All but one. Remus's eyes drifted over to the bed that rested to the right of his own. Sirius Black lay snuggled under the crimson covers, the duvet pulled up around his neck. A mess of black hair lay over his pillow and the shadow from the low gas lamps falling across his face.

'_So beautiful…_' he thought, padding up along side Sirius's bed. Extending a delicate arm, Remus brushed a hand along the lump in the duvet, tracing the left side of Sirius. His hand dusted over his shoulder, then his arm, elbow, hip and thigh, resting at his knee. He couldn't help but stare. It wasn't his fault he was in love.

Tugging off his robe and tossing it onto his abandoned bed, Remus pulled the hangings all the way around for ultimate privacy during intimacy. He crept behind the curtain and peeled back the duvet, slipping underneath onto the cold sheet. It felt good against his aching body. Remus snuggled up behind Sirius and placed one throbbing arm over Sirius's stomach, the other under Remus's own head, folding it so his head fell onto his elbow.

A groan emitted from Sirius as Remus pulled their bodies closer together so that he could warm himself. Not only that, but also so that he could feel his lovers' heat. Sirius stirred and clamped down on Remus's wrist with his hand. Lupin yelped in pain.

"Careful, Padfoot, I'm still sore," he moaned, rubbing his wrist. He didn't sit up to rub it, but merely pulled the hand from behind his own head and reached over to rub it across Sirius's arm.

"Sorry, Moony," Sirius whispered, turning towards him in a half turn and pecking him on the lips. Remus smiled and flipped Sirius over on his back. Sirius, half tired and half aroused, grinned wildly up at him. His mysterious eyes held nothing but lust for the werewolf that sat by his side, practically hovering over him.

"Don't be," Lupin said, pressing a finger to Black's lips. A smiled mirrored on both of their faces as Remus leaned down, arms on both sides of Sirius, and kissed him full on, after removing his finger, of course. Remus pressed his tongue between Sirius's lips and he followed suit. Neither of them bothered applying a silencing spell around them. If they made noise, they made noise…it was only natural, after all.

Minutes passed and Lupin's arms began to shake. Sirius opened his eyes and looked over Remus's arms. Shaking his head, Sirius pushed his hands up onto Remus's chest and pushed him over so he lay on _his _back. Looking mildly surprised, Lupin looked up at Sirius.

"What was that for?" He inquired.

"You're arms were getting tired," Sirius mumbled, nibbling at Remus's ear.

Through a choked moan, Lupin was able to reply: "Y-yeah…" and nothing more.

As Black began to lick his jaw line gracefully, Remus began to tangle his fingers into Sirius's long hair. Sirius made his way down Remus's neck, causing Remus to squeak silently. The slick tongue of Messer Black slid down Lupin's collarbone to the center of his chest, just below the ribs. Remus quickly bit his lower lip to silence the moan that hand emitted from his throat. Sirius moved downwards, stopping at the well-defined hip done jutting from Remus and taking a bite. Remus bucked his hips.

"Oh!" Remus cried.

Sirius looked up. "Was that a good 'oh' or bad 'oh'?"

"Both," Remus said, looking down.

"How?"

"It was great, don't get me wrong, _amore_, but I'm still sore, after all."

Sirius nodded and sighed, resting his head against Remus's lower stomach, right ear pressed to the flesh. "I'm sorry."

"No, no!" Remus replied. "Don't be. Please, don't be sorry."

"But I hurt you."

"It's only because I'm so sensitive right now."

Sirius smiled and trailed a finger softly against the edge of the hipbone. "Heh…delicate Moony…"

Remus laughed and shook slightly as Sirius touched him lightly. "Yes, that would be me."

He crawled back up Lupin's body, hovering slightly over him and kissing his lips. "I know," he said. "I know you better than anyone."

"That's right," Remus said, resting a hand on Sirius's lower back. "You do."

_-Fin-_


End file.
